Her Diary and His Journal ( a Gruvia Fanfiction)
by jerna.collins
Summary: Keep a diary, and someday it'll keep you(Mae West). Juvia has no friends when she was young and so she always write everything in her diary and it became her habit as time pass by. And who would expect Gray to have a journal? This ice-pants writes down things he couldn't say out loud. This is a story of Gray and Juvia (Gruvia) and the things they write in their diary/journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

**Her Diary and His Journal**

Gruvia Fan fiction

Chapter One: Water Vs. Ice

When Juvia was young, she had no friends. A lot of people didn't really talk to her. But she had a notebook and she wrote everything—her thoughts, pain, musings, dreams and wishes—in there. Time passed by and it ran out of clean pages so she decided to buy another one until she got used to writing into her notebook; her diary.

Then . . . Gray Fullbuster came to her life and he is all—everything, from the very first time they met— she could write about.

This is what she wrote about the first time they met:

_Dear Diary,_

_Juvia's guild has been wrecked and defeated by Fairy Tail. But Juvia doesn't blame them, they were only desperate in protecting their nakama Lucy Heartifilia—who by the way is Juvia's love rival._

_During Phantom's battle with Fairy Tail, Juvia ran into a very handsome man with raven colored hair and such wonderful, muscled body! Juvia couldn't concentrate on their fight, though because Juvia couldn't stop admiring about how powerful he is! He was the very first person to escape Juvia's Water Lock. Juvia was half-surprised, half-mezmerised about that raven-colored man._

_But Juvia's wasn't able to control her temper when he said that he wouldn't hand over Lucy Heartifilia to Juvia's guild over his dead body. Juvia couldn't also stop her mind from thinking that Lucy was Juvia's love rival and I hated her, then. _

_So, because of Juvia's anger, Juvia released boiling water. Juvia attacked that very handsome raven haired guy whom she had a crush on with boiling water! But somehow, he managed to freeze it and he ended cupping Juvia's right breast. That was the best moment of Juvia's life._

_He defrosted me, then. That was so kind of him. And at the end of the battle, it was Juvia who lost but Juvia saw clear skies. The sun shone beautifully at the heavens, while he let Juvia rest. But what Juvia couldn't forget was that he froze the rain. He stopped it from falling. Only then Juvia realized that Juvia was in love with him, for he took Juvia's gloomy self out of the rain and he showed Juvia the sun. He smiled at Juvia, as bright as the clear sky Juvia's saw for the very first time yesterday._

_._

_._

_._

Everybody knows that Gray Fullbuster isn't really someone who's very expressive when it comes to saying things out loud. He's aloof, cool and insensitive at times but he cares deeply for his comrades.

Every one of us do weird stuff—stuff that only ourselves know about it. It's a secret we keep to ourselves and we share it to no one else. In Gray's case, he might not be the hottie-who-says-things-out-loud type but he sure does write everything down on his journal.

And the reason why he does this is: to remember.

It's as simple as that. And he hides his journal in a secret place in his house only he knows because he doesn't want Natsu to know that he has a, like, a soft side or something.

He's happy that they were successful in protecting their guild and Lucy from Phantom Lord yesterday. He even defeated one of Element Four. And he found his opponent rather weird and she probably has mood swings like all the time. He did not get her at all. She kept on talking to herself yesterday and she shot him some boiling water because she was so angry at something Gray doesn't know what.

This is what Gray wrote that night after their battle:

_Topic: a fight with one of Element Four from Phantom Lord_

_That guild tried to kidnap Lucy and at the same time they tried but unsuccessfully destroyed our guild because Erza used one of the shields of her armors._

_Meanwhile, I was in this giant monster—Phantom's guild that was moving because it had legs that sprouted out of nowhere—looking for one of the Element Four. I climbed to the top of their guild building and it suddenly started to rain. Out of all things! Then there was this woman with blue hair, carrying an umbrella and she kept on saying "Drip drip drop", then she introduced herself that she was Juvia; one of Element Four._

_I thought she was going to fight me but she turned around and surrendered because for some reason that I have no idea if what it is. So, I started to approach her to ask if she could help us stop that giant monster of a guild building but she trapped me in her water and boy, I found it hard to breathe, all right. I froze it so I could escape it before I could get suffocated or something._

_Then she told me to hand Lucy to them but I refused. Who the hell would just give their nakama to a guild that was about to destroy yours like a cupcake? Then from out of nowhere, she got furious with me and I was confused. She then kept on attacking me with boiling water that was as hot as hell but I froze it eventually, and I accidentally trapped my own hand in my ice, while it was holding her breast. Shit, I was embarrassed about it. So I defrosted her. I wouldn't want any woman—even if they're my enemy—to think that I'm a pervert. Then we continued to fight, and then I defeated her. After that, the rain miraculously stopped. I told her that I'd show no mercy to anyone, not even to a woman or a child, that hurts my comrades but I'm not that merciless not to grasp her hand when she fell from the building and I let her rest. She was so weird because she said it was the first time she saw a clear sky. So I couldn't stop myself from smiling and saying, "Pretty, huh?" but whatever. What I had to do to defeat Phantom was done. Let's just not get deeper into this._

Juvia couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about that raven colored haired guy and Gray was just thankful that his guild wasn't destroyed and he was proud of himself because, somehow, he defeated one of Element Four but he couldn't help but think how weird she is.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it. Well, the whole thing was much better in my head. I am currently working on the second chapter of this. Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate your reviews. In fact, I'd love to read them all. Again, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Tower of Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Two: At the Tower of Heaven

Juvia lies on her bed in her room, her body still exhausted from the incident at the Tower of Heaven. Her right hand is tired of writing in her diary. She had a great adventure and she was happy to help anyone from Fairy Tail especially her Gray-sama.

This is what she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Juvia is now an independent mage but Juvia thinks she'd love to join Fairy Tail. Juvia has been a bad girl because Juvia stalked Gray-sama around. It might be uncomfortable to hide within the bushes and behind the palm trees, but it was worth it. At least Juvia got to see the love of her life._

_Gray-sama, Erza-san, Salamander and Juvia's love rival went to the beach and Juvia followed them everywhere they went and they had no knowledge that Juvia was always trailing behind them. Juvia couldn't wait any longer so she gathered her courage and she told herself to be brave in order to talk to Gray-sama. Juvia bought a blue dress that was showing Juvia's cleavage and she was a bit uneasy with it but Juvia has to do it in the name of love! Juvia also wore her new necklace with a pendant of the Fairy Tail mark to show to Gray-sama that Juvia wouldn't harm him or any other members of their guild—maybe except for Lucy Heartifilia._

_Juvia followed them that night, in her blue dress and it seemed that they were headed to the casino. Oh, diary, if only you knew that Juvia's knees became wobbly as she approached Gray-sama. Juvia smiled at him and said "hi." He looked defensive when he saw Juvia but he must have saw Juvia's necklace and decided that Juvia was an ally of Fairy Tail. Gray-sama and Juvia sat by the bar and talked for a while until some idiot ruined Juvia and Gray-sama's date! In order to protect the man Juvia loves, she told Gray-sama to make a dummy that looked like him then Juvia hid him in HER body. Gray-sama was actually INSIDE JUVIA'S BODY. Then, a lot of things happened. Juvia came with Fairy Tail to the tower of heaven. Juvia even helped them breathe underwater by supplying them water bubbles but Juvia made sure that Lucy's was small so that she will find it hard to breathe. But Juvia became guilty, of course._

_Then Erza-san told us her sad story and Juvia felt sorry for her. But Juvia admired her because Erza-san was able to tuck away her past to live for her friends. Anyway, Juvia wanted to team up with Gray-sama but he told Juvia to go with Lucy instead. Out of all people; I got to go with Lucy! But there was nothing Juvia can do. She has to obey everything Gray-sama says. Then Juvia and Lucy encountered Vivaldus Taka—mind you, dear diary, Juvia wouldn't tell you the details of that fight._

_It seems like Juvia has nothing to say about Gray-sama at the Tower of Heaven anymore, since Juvia was paired up with Lucy. But Juvia keeps on reminiscing what happened at the casino with Gray-sama. Juvia is telling you, diary: Juvia is trying her best not to daydream about Gray-sama's wonderful body but what can a girl in love do about it?_

.

.

.  
Gray Fullbuster did not realize that he's already naked when he wrote in his journal. That's why he is surprised to see his body, nude, muscled and perfect on the full-body length mirror inside his house. He puts his journal in his safe place and he decides to take a bath. Boy, that half-owl-half-human he and Natsu encountered sure was tough. But that thing was defeated, somehow.

His journal is now in its safe place, cautiously hidden because you'll never know when that hot-headed idiot will invade his place. And he'll probably laugh at Gray if he knew that he has a journal. And another reason: Gray doesn't want anyone to know the things that run in his mind. And how his mind works is all written inside _that._

_Topic: A Battle with Jellal and his minions_

_Who could've thought that Loki was a celestial spirit? That has been a big shock to Natsu and me when Lucy shared us that story. However, Loki gave us tickets to have a little vacation in a hotel near the beach._

_But it's like there's something wrong. I had this feeling that I couldn't place what but I'll try to explain it in any way I can. It's like everywhere I went, be it on the beach, in the hot spring, just anywhere—it's like someone was following me. It's like someone had his/her eyes fixed on me. I had an uncomfortable feeling about it but I never told anyone about this because I just wanted them to relax with no stress, and no worries. Then we decided to go to the casino. We dressed up like we were bosses, all right. So, I was sitting by the bar when that Phantom woman approached me. Okay, I'll admit this: she looked pretty. Of course, any man would think that. What am I to deny it, a gay? But I got defensive all of a sudden because she was my enemy. She smiled at me and greeted me, so I decided to loosen up a bit. I mean, the conflict between our guilds was over. We chilled, talked and laughed a little. Then somebody asked us if we knew where Erza was. Heck, of course I refused to tell him where! I didn't know who that man was in the first place. Everything went dark. There were screams and shrieks from other people inside the casino._

_Juvia—that's what the Phantom woman's name is—told me to make an ice dummy of myself and I did so. She hid me in her body; her body that was made of water. Hey, there's no malice to this. The lady was just trying to protect me and I don't even know why._

_Then, Erza was taken along with Happy. So, I and the gang plus Juvia went after them at the Tower of Heaven. We couldn't just let anybody take one of our friends. Thanks to Juvia, it was easier for all of us to breathe underwater. I only then realized that she was helping us to show that she is not an enemy of our guild anymore._

_But when we arrived there, Erza told us her story then Simon—the guy who approached me and Juvia at the casino — with Sho said that they would like to team up with us in order to stop Jellal. Then . . . then—shit. I forgot what's next. But somehow I ended up fighting that giant owl person who introduced himself as Fukuro. That idiot tried to absorb me but, nah, we defeated him._

_Then Etherion was activated and the whole tower was shot by it and we ended up near the shore. We noticed that Natsu and Erza weren't around and we assumed that maybe they died during the shot. But I refused to believe it. They couldn't just die! Everyone from Fairy Tail couldn't just die because we live for our friends. Dying is not an option and neither is giving up. And they miraculously survived, with Natsu carrying Erza. Then we went back to the hotel and that flame head bastard slept like a hibernating mammal for three straight days! Erza convinced Milliana and her other former friends to join our guild but they said no. they said, they had to go to search for a new meaning to their lives and we said goodbye to them with an amazing display of fireworks._

.

.

.

Juvia is still daydreaming about the love of her life and she decides to join Fairy Tail. She just hopes that they would accept her. She hopes that they would forget what happened before and forgive her.

Gray is finished with his shower and he now feels completely relaxed. He remembers that Juvia told him back at the casino that she wanted to join Fairy Tail. It's fine with him; no "YOU SHOULDN'T FUCKING JOIN OUR GUILD BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DESTROYED OURS BEFORE" things running in his head. The only thing he can think of is: it's a fresh start for her.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading it. I've had trouble writing Juvia's diary because I kept writing "I" instead of "Juvia" most of the time. But I fixed it. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I hope you would enjoy it, too.


	3. Chapter 3: the New Guild Members

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Three: New Guild Members

The Fighting Festival is now over. Fairy Tail mages are celebrating how the Fantasia Parade was a big success and that they defeated Laxus and his gang. But Juvia decides to go back home to write in her diary and take a rest. Her body is still sore from being struck by lightning because she refused to hurt Cana and other members of her new guild so she sacrificed herself instead.

_Dear Diary,_

_Juvia is now officially a member of Fairy Tail! And Gajeel-kun is, too. Master Makarov told us to forget what has happened before and that Gajeel-kun and Juvia should be glad that they found a new home._

_When Natsu and the others arrived, Master introduced Juvia to them. Juvia was shy at first but that faded away when Gray-sama offered her a big smile and said, "So, you decided to join, huh?" that Juvia almost fainted. Anyway, Juvia told them that Gajeel-kun also joined Fairy Tail. They were all surprised, shocked and some were even angry but Juvia knows that time flies, and they will all get to know that Gajeel-kun isn't really that bad._

_The next day, a reporter from this magazine called Weekly Sorcerer came to our guild to interview some of the members. The reporter then approached Gray-sama. How dare he approach Juvia's Gray-sama? He asked the love of Juvia's life if why he is always undressing and Juvia giggled when Gray-sama realized that he had nothing to cover himself up except for his boxers. Honestly, Juvia doesn't really mind about Gray-sama's undressing habit._

_After that, Master Makarov said that there will be a Miss Fairy Tail competition next week. All right! That was one of those moments every woman needs to grab to make themselves shine. Of course, Juvia joined in order to make Gray-sama realize that she can also be a beauty queen. Juvia will do anything for the name of love! Juvia will do anything for the sake of her love for Gray-sama._

_But during our contest, a woman with a pair of glasses interrupted Lucy's moment—and Juvia has had enough of her walking around like a model—but Juvia was worried when that woman, who introduced herself as Evergreen, turned Lucy to stone. Juvia was worried that she turned Mira-san to stone. Juvia was worried that she turned every Miss Fairy Tail contestant to stone—including Juvia._

_But of course! Juvia and the others were turned back to normal—thanks to Erza-san who defeated Evergreen. Cana and Juvia paired up to look for Laxus but we ran into Freed (team mate of Evergreen). Diary, Juvia will just skip this to the moment she'd been dying to tell you: during the Fantasia Parade! _

_Gray-sama was with Juvia and they planned what they're going to do together before the parade started. Juvia agreed with him and Juvia admired his idea. She has fallen even more deeply in love to Gray-sama. During the parade, Juvia and Gray-sama's float were already moving, ready to meet the crowd. He made an enormous, wonderful ice castle and Juvia made some water fountains around their float. Gray-sama was so handsome wearing that blue outfit. He looked like an ice king. Juvia means: he is an ice king. And Juvia was wearing one of those things only queens wear and Juvia had a crown! Gray-sama and Juvia were like a couple, a king and a queen ruling over their icy and watery kingdom. He sent Juvia a smile and Juvia did the same to him. It was one of the happiest moments of Juvia's life. Guess what, diary? Juvia went on a mission with Gray-sama last week! Juvia had a day in heaven._

_._

_._

_._

Gray Fullbuster notices that Juvia has already left their guild. And he is already tired of partying. He is already sick of listening to Gajeel singing. He's quite afraid that Gajeel's voice would scrape his eardrums raw. He takes a last swig of his beer.

"Hey, flame brain, I'm going home now," he says.

Natsu, who is sitting beside him on the table, says, "But it's too early. Why don't you celebrate a bit?"

Gray rolls his eyes. "I have some things to take care of, you idiot."

"Whatever, Gray. Just leave before you spread your suddenly dark aura all around us." Natsu is of course, kidding.

Gray nods his head. He calls Erza and Lucy who are sitting across from them. "Guys, I'm leaving. I need to handle a few things."

Erza understands and Lucy does, too, so they say goodbye to Gray.

.

.

.

He walks fast on his way home. That was a big fat lie! He has nothing to take care of, really. He just wants to write into his journal. He didn't tell Natsu "I have to write on my journal about what happened during the festival" but he said "I have some things to take care of, you idiot."

This ice mage hottie wouldn't admit to everyone that he has a journal. And what's more? It's the reason why he's rushing back home right now—just to update those pages of paper about what's happening in his life.

As soon as he arrives in his house, he unconsciously strips from his shirt and pants. He goes to _that_ place and grabs his journal, sit on the chair and starts writing on the notebook that he just placed on his desk.

_Topic: the festival_

_So, we—flame brain, Erza, Lucy and Happy—arrived back to our guild and I thought it was just another typical day. Until Master walked toward us with a girl with short blue hair, with a hat and she was smiling at us. I knew that I already saw her somewhere. Then Master said that she's Juvia. And I remembered! Man, I barely recognized her because of her new hair cut. So I gave her a smile—bigger than I intended it to be—and asked that she finally decided to join our guild._

_Fairy Tail was totally reconstructed. It became larger. And there was even a stage! Mirajane sat on one of the stools on the stage and she performed a very relaxing song. I felt better then until Gajeel—so, Juvia asked him to join us as well?—took Mira's place and he sang a song called "Best Friend" which made no sense to me because his lyrics were very far from its title._

_A reporter from Sorcerer Magazine came to our guild the next day and he asked me if why I undress all the time. I quickly defended myself that I AM NOT A PERVERT PRESENT TENSE. Juvia then laughed and I was a bit embarrassed but I didn't show it._

_After that, Master Makarov announced that there will be a contest for the ladies. All of them, especially Juvia, seemed to be excited by it. I don't get why girls love joining in beauty contests or something. Are they not contented that they are already beautiful in their own way? Do they really need to compete for it? Maybe that's one of the mysteries that guys aren't supposed to know._

_So, they had their contest the week after that reporter from Sorcerer came—all men were cheering for them. I couldn't help but admire their confidence. Then Evergreen interrupted the whole thing and turned them all to stone. Of course I did everything I could before Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow and Laxus could turn them all to dust. I was worried. What the heck?! Juvia's just a new member of Fairy Tail and they greeted her by transforming her into a freaking statue? We fought the Raijinshuu Tribe, all right and we won against them._

_Even though we were all beat up and tired, we still had enough spirit to join the Fantasia Parade. I was paired up with Juvia—the master said that it's best if we're together because we might do something spectacular with water and ice. We made a kingdom out of our magic, dressed up as a king and queen. She looked happy, then. She's not the gloomy girl I met at the top of Phantom Lord's guild. She is NOW the cheery Juvia._

_Ps: Master assigned me to accompany her on a mission last week because she needs to be with someone that she is comfortable with around. I wanted to refuse but she's my comrade now. And she is my new friend. I couldn't just turn Juvia down. Heck, it was just a mission._

_._

_._

_._

Juvia rereads what she wrote on her diary and she is satisfied by it. She is still dreamy about the Fantasia Parade and her mission with her beloved. On the other hand, Gray is also now done writing in his journal. He reads it and realizes that what he wrote were mostly about Juvia. He wants to tear that page out but he just can't bring himself to do it. It's not like there's someone else who's going to read it. He keeps telling himself: "Remember, Gray, you write to remember."

.

.

.

**A/N:** it turned out the way I wanted it to be. I just hope I portrayed Gray how he really is; no exaggerations and stuff. Anyway, thank you all for reading! Just post your reviews for this and I will gladly read them all. It won't take long until I will release the next chapter. Still working on it. I really hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4: While Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Four: While Waiting

Juvia is glad that her Gray-sama and the others are back this afternoon after their mission to stop Oracion Seis from whatever evil plan they're doing.

Juvia's eyes are still puffy from crying. It's already 10 o'clock in the evening and Juvia is already in bed, wearing a night gown while she is clutching the stuff toy she made that utterly looks like Gray. Her diary is still sitting on top of her table.

_Dear Diary,_

_Gray-sama was out on a mission to defeat Oracion Seis and Juvia wasn't able to join them. But how could a weakling like Lucy get in such things, anyway?! That woman is obviously trying to steal Gray-sama from Juvia. Juvia has done nothing for the past few days but sit in the guild about an hour or two, hoping that Gray-sama will return soon. Juvia has been worried sick that her beloved might be in danger. But Juvia knows that Gray-sama could take care of himself. And the thing that bothered Juvia the most: MAYBE GRAY-SAMA HAS BEEN UNFAITHFUL! What if he met another girl and fell in love with her? Oh, the things that runs inside Juvia's head. Diary, sometimes, Juvia is afraid about how wild her mind could be._

_But Juvia was relieved and overwhelmed when Gray-sama and the others finally returned to the guild well. Juvia couldn't stop herself from crying. And when Juvia says she couldn't stop crying, it means: shedding tears like waterfalls until the whole guild became like a river and everyone was soaking wet. But Juvia couldn't help herself!_

_Anyway, before Erza-san left for their mission, she offered Juvia to live in Fairy Hills—a dorm only exclusive for female Fairy Tail members only and this is where Juvia now resides._

_It's getting late now, Diary. Juvia has to sleep. And she hopes that somehow, Gray-sama would be in her dream and live Juvia's fantasy of Gray-sama loving her back._

_._

_._

_._

Gray is sleeping—get this—naked on his bed, with legs spread wide and he is snoring very loud. Before he dozed off, he returned his journal back to its safe place. At least he could sleep well now. Heck, they defeated an evil guild. And he's happy about it.

_Topic: Back at the guild finally!_

_Let me tell you this: I was more than half happy that we survived our battle with Oracion Seis. We pretty much thought we survived until we arrived at Fairy Tail and Juvia almost washed us all away with her tears that was heck, enough to fill two large tanks of water._

_Past few days, Master Makarov assigned me, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy to represent Fairy Tail. We would team up with the other guilds—Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Caitshelter—in order to defeat Oracion Seis._

_I was actually surprised when Lyon and Sherry arrived at Blue Pegasus—our meeting place. They both entered Lamia Scale. I was happy for them of course. But heck, that bastard IS still as show-off as ever._

_But I was just glad that one of Ur's students found his track in life back. He decided to take the right path._

_The delegate from Caitshelter, however was a little girl, maybe the age of twelve and the thing that came to my mind when I saw her was: why the hell would they send this girl alone? But I tried not to judge her. I respect her as my fellow mage, ally in our current mission and I didn't underestimate her. She might be small, but she seemed tough. Her name's Wendy. And she's with this female cat that Happy seemed to like. A lot. The girl's fine with me but her cat named Carla? She's as bossy as hell._

_Shit. My mind's getting fuzzy now. I'm getting sleepy._

_So, we successfully defeated Oracion Seis and Wendy joined our guild because of . . . because of . . . whatever, it's a long story._

_Then we went back to the guild and Juvia started crying all of a sudden and she almost freaking drowned me! I don't understand her sometimes. Her mood and emotions just seem so exaggerated. She even asked me if I was being unfaithful to her. Of course, I was not! Wait? What did I just say? Okay. That was a mistake. I mean, why would she ask me that?! Are we a couple or something? Juvia is sometimes a hard puzzle to solve. She's hard to understand. But that makes her who she is._

.

.

.

Juvia is now asleep as well, hugging her Gray-sama stuff toy close to her heart in her new home: Fairy Hills. Gray however, is sprawled across his bed like a beast—a sexy beast—and he twitches at times because he's dreaming that Juvia was a giant who's crying, drowning him in her tears.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Reviews, reviews, reviews! Just tell me how you think about this chapter. Thank you for reading. Working on the new chapter now.


	5. Chapter 5: Compatible, you say?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Five: Compatible, you say?

Juvia is as bubbly as ever as she's sitting by the bar. What happened last night was a dream come true. And the moment she went home after it, she quickly wrote down in her diary.

"Juvia," Mirajane says, while wiping a mug with a clean cloth. "You seem happy today."

"Yes!" she cheerfully says.

"You and Gray did a Unison Raid, yes?"

She blushes as red as a rose. "We did," she answers.

Mirajane is quiet for a few moments, thinking. "You know, only a few people can do it. Only people that have a strong bond and compatibility will be able to perfect it."

"You mean, Juvia and Gray-sama are compatible, Mira-san?" Juvia dreamily asks.

"In terms of your magic: yes. There will be no ice without water, you see."

And Juvia's imagination begins to grow wild again. She pictures herself being carried by Gray, bridal style. She imagines Gray leaning closer to her face, enough to make her blush and he says, "Let's make ice and water mage babies together, Juvia." And she replies, "Of course, Gray-sama. Let's make thirty babies."

"Hey, hey," a deep, sexy male voice says, cutting Juvia's daydream.

She turns to her right and sees that Gray is already sitting beside her by the bar, only with his boxers on. "Gray-sama, it's so good to see you."

Gray sends her one of his usual smirks. "Thanks for teaming up with me last night. I told you it would work."

So, this is what currently runs inside Juvia's head: I told you it would work. I told you it would work. I told you it would work. I told you it would work.

Before she knows it, she falls from her seat, unconscious.

_Dear Diary,_

_Juvia is so happy tonight! Juvia is going to write down what happened before she faints, just in case._

_Most members of Fairy Tail accused Gray-sama that he betrayed the guild because he cooperated in an evil scheme of a Dark Mage named Daphne—Juvia is relieved that this Daphne person DIDN'T dare steal Gray-sama from Juvia—but of course, Juvia refused to believe what everybody else is saying. It turned out that he just teamed up with Daphne in order for Natsu-san to fulfill his promise to break a spell that that Dark Mage cast on a certain town that made everyone living there—invisible._

_Daphne was a little bit hard to defeat, Juvia admits. She had her army of giant Lizards and she created a Dragon-like thing called Dragonoid._

_And this was the best part of all:_

_(Can't wait to tell you, diary)_

_(Juvia is now very excited about this)_

_(Juvia is now getting ecstatic)_

_GRAY-SAMA ASKED JUVIA TO HELP HIM ELIMINATE THE LIZARD MEN BY PERFORMING A UNISON RAID WITH HER. Juvia was so overwhelmed and Juvia's heart beat so fast and so loud and she wished that Gray-sama could hear it somehow. What's more? He said that they are compatible that's why Gray-sama and Juvia will be able to pull off the Unison Raid without a hitch. He offered his hand to Juvia and Juvia placed her hand in his and did what they needed to do to help their comrades. Juvia had tearful eyes as Gray-sama smiled at her. Juvia is just glad that he trusts her, he trusts her enough to believe that they are perfectly compatible._

.

.

.

Gray quickly catches Juvia before she completely hits the floor.

"Hey, hey!" he says. He looks at her with confusion because her eyes are now replaced by hearts. Even if she is unconscious, her face is still flushing red.

"Gray," Erza's voice booms. "Carry her to the infirmary."

"Why did this idiot fell off her seat all of a sudden?" he mutters to himself.

_She must still be thinking about our Unison Raid last night,_ he thinks. Then he shakes his head to dismiss the thought. _The hell with it. I still couldn't even believe that we successfully did it. I'VE EVEN WRITTEN THAT WHEN I GOT HOME LAST NIGHT AFTER DEFEATING DAPHNE._

He stands up, carrying Juvia in a bridal style and he takes her to the infirmary.

Erza just watches Gray. She notes that it seems that he likes her but isn't yet responding. _I'll give him a little push someday, at the right moment, _she thinks.

Gray places Juvia on one of the beds and covers her up with a blanket to let her rest. He looks at her for a few seconds and he leaves. As soon as he's exited the infirmary, Natsu challenges Gray to fight him.

_Topic: First Unison Raid_

_So, I pretended to help Daphne about her evil plan involving Natsu to use him to power up the Dragonoid. I don't have to repeat myself since I already wrote her evil plan a few pages back. So let's just skip to my first Unison Raid._

_But before that, people from my guild thought I betrayed them but I clearly explained it to Master. I told him my objectives and all, so no need to worry anymore._

_Okay. Here it is: the Lizard Men problem was getting a little out of hand last night. I thought about plans that would possibly work to wipe them all out, since Daphne just used those creatures as her distractions._

_I know that I'm really not Mr. Brilliant Idea but still I brainstormed in the name of helping my friends. They told me that I betrayed them. I could never live with that. So, I thought really hard about what I should do._

_Then it hit me! I've never really did that before but that seemed to be the only option left. First, I prepared myself for some enthusiasm from Juvia regarding my idea. Shit, she maybe even flooded it with malice. So, I called her up and told her that we've got to do a Unison Raid—she's the only person I thought of doing it with since I strongly believe that we could make it because our magic is compatible, like pieces in some puzzle that somehow fit together perfectly, and hey, THERE IS NO MALICE TO THIS EITHER. I AM JUST WRITING WHAT COMES IN MY MIND._

_She agreed with me and it was just a Unison Raid yet her eyes were full of tears. Those were tears of happiness, I suppose. To make the long story short: I held her hand while we did it—I just felt the need to hold it, you know, although it's not really necessary to hold hands during a Unison Raid but whatever—we gave those Lizard Men all we got and successfully destroyed them._

_If it wasn't because of Juvia, I don't know what could've happened. To me._

_._

_._

_._

Juvia finally wakes up, surprised. How in the world is she in the guild's infirmary?! At the same time, Gray is in the guild hall still brawling with Natsu, trying to keep his cool. Never will he admit to Juvia that he brought her to the hospital-like room in Fairy Tail. _Typical me, _Gray thinks.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I really hope I picture out Gray just the way he is. Anyway, thanks for reading. Post your reviews about this. Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Watching The Moon From

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I could've made Gruvia canon already if I owned it.

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Six: Watching the Moon from Different Places

The moon is riding high up in the sky, washing Fairy Hills with its magnificent light. Juvia is staring out the window of her room, hugging her Gray-sama stuff toy. Earlier this day, the participants or should I say, examinees for the upcoming S-class Exam has been chosen. And Juvia is one of them.

Of course, she is happy but not completely, because she wishes to drop the said exam to become the partner of her Gray-sama. Master Makarov said that the eight examinees should have a pair or a partner that is a member of Fairy Tail and should not be an S-class Mage.

Her diary is sitting on her bed, open. A while ago, she had written on it. As usual: about the magnificent and sexy Gray Fullbuster.

_Dear Diary,_

_No wonder Juvia has felt blank for a few days. Juvia and the others were sucked by an Anima and turned them all to a giant crystal of Lacrima and were transported to a parallel universe of Earthland called Edolas. Anyway, Juvia heard Happy say that the Edolas version of Gray-sama loved Juvia's version in Edolas. It must be because she's got Juvia's old hairstyle. So, Juvia decided to change her hair to its old style. Oh, Diary, if you only know how desperate Juvia wishes to be transported to Edolas to earn Edo Gray-sama's love._

_Fairy Tail also has an upcoming exam next week and Juvia is one of the participants! And Gray-sama is, too. However, they are required to have a partner, so, Mira-san's little sister that miraculously came back from Edolas named Lisanna, volunteered to partner up with Juvia. And Gray-sama wished for him and Juvia to have a passionate battle again. The thoughts that ran into Juvia's mind were wild and Juvia was a bit shameful._

_Juvia has good news, diary! A few days before the Edolas incident happened, Gray-sama taught Juvia how to eat Caramade Franks. It was delicious. But Gray-sama kept saying that Juvia is a sticky eater. It isn't Juvia's fault because it was her first time eating those. Juvia wonders, does Gray-sama consider it as their first date? Juvia hopes so._

_._

_._

_._

Gray climbs to the top of his house to sit on the roof. He finds the moon fascinating tonight, and he wants to look at it shine. He wonders: _are others also doing the same as I am?_

Of course, he means watching the moon. Not, climbing at the top of the roof only wearing underwear.

As his eyes are fixed on the moon, he thinks about the incident on Galuna Island. He was so furious with Lyon, then. He was desperate to do everything to succeed Ur. He was an idiot. A selfish bastard, even.

Today, Gray was announced as one of the eight participants in the S-class Exam. He's excited about it. He decided to partner up with Loki. He kind of doesn't want to at first because he wanted Juvia. He means: they were a big success with their Unison Raid, right? That was a proof that they HAVE a good teamwork and a great compatibility in terms of their magic. But she's also one among the eight to take up the exam. He couldn't just tell her to drop out because that would be selfish of him. Although, if he did ask her to do it; she could have said, "Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia will quit the exam to partner up with you!"

Heck, if you ask the woman to jump into the mouth of a volcano with hot as hellfire lava, she could have done it; just as long as it's for Gray.

She'd do everything for him! She stalks him around, says his name with an honorific, has wild ideas about him making love to her but she has limits. She never dared sneak up to Gray's bed at night, kidnap him in his sleep and tie him to one of the posts in her house or something.

She's obsessive, yes, Gray knows that, but she's got limits.

_If she would do everything for me, _Gray thinks, _and then if I would ask her to give up or quit loving me, she maybe will do it. Even if it'll pain her._

He looks at the moon. "But shit, I never asked her to do such thing and I don't even know why," he says to himself. "Who am I to stop what someone is feeling?"

His journal is now in its safe place. He made sure of it before climbing up the roof.

_Topic: Edolas. Gildarts' return. Caramade Franks._

_Explaining the whole thing that happened in Edolas would be quite long. So, I'll just tell you the important parts._

_It was a bit like Earthland, you see. There's even a Fairy Tail guild there. My counterpart in Edolas was someone who utterly looks like me, of course but he wore a lot layer of clothes. I couldn't even imagine myself if I could survive a day without stripping. Juvia's Edo version was someone who is far from Earthland's Juvia. She was the one whom my Edo-self was drooling on, not the other way around. She even told Gray from Edolas to at least be like me! Be like me, as in, not wearing a lot of stuff._

_It was a great adventure, indeed. Anyway, days before that, Gildarts returned to Magnolia and he said that he couldn't accomplish a mission and that he tried hard to do so, but he simply couldn't. I can't believe it, of course because Gildarts is the strongest in Fairy Tail._

_But who am I to judge him?_

_Then, Juvia and I were eating Caramde Franks. Jeez, she doesn't know the proper way to eat that stuff. I was a bit annoyed, of course. But I taught her how to eat it. Okay, I'll admit this thing on exactly this page of my Journal than to say it out loud to anyone: she looked cute with her fingers sticky with caramel. She looked cute munching on it, trying her best to eat it the right way. But whatever, these things are just natural to occur to my mind BECAUSE I AM A GUY._

_When everything went back to normal after returning from Edolas, Master announced the participants in this year's S-class Exam._

_My name was said together with Natsu, Elfman, Juvia, Levy, Freed, Cana and Mest._

_After that, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia and I were together in our table inside the guild when Juvia looked sad. Lucy told me that Juvia wanted to quit the exam to become my partner but I told them that I already have Loki. I mean, at least for once: I WANT HER TO DO SOMETHING FOR HERSELF. I WANT TO SEE HER FIGHT; NOT DROP OUT JUST BECAUSE OF ME._

_I intended to say "I'd love to fight with you again" not "Let's have a passionate battle again," and I know that her mind went crazy._

_Sometimes, I pity her for stalking me around, calling me "Gray-sama" instead of just Gray. She's a hopeless romantic. And I'm nothing but a self-centered bastard. Just so you know: I'm trying hard to keep my cool every time she's around or when she's getting clingy. I don't want her to see._

_Journal, you figure out what "SEE" means._

_Whatever. I'll climb up the roof to stare at the moon for a very long time. This is all I've got to write for today._

_._

_._

_._

Juvia is still gazing at the moon, wondering if her Gray-sama is doing the same. We all know Juvia is a bit of a lunatic sometimes, but she wishes that somehow, Gray will know that behind her cheery, crazy and wild Juvia side, she yearns for his love. But she will not push him.

Gray is still in his boxers. He yawns, getting sleepy. It will be another day tomorrow.—another day of dealing with his number one fan.

.

.

.

**A/N: **I'd like to thank those who posted their reviews for the previous chapters. Your positive feedback gave me the energy to write this. I'll be writing about Tenrou Island for the next chapter and I hope I'll satisfy your Gruvia loving heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Seven Years Blank

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Seven: Seven Years Blank

They were at Tenroujima Island but some things happened—bad things—and that Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion used one of the greatest spells in Fairy Tail: the Fairy Sphere. And that spell protected them somehow from Acnologia but it took seven years for the said spell to lose its effectiveness.

After seven years of being trapped in Tenrou Island: the Fairy Tail members who were there never aged at all. Even their magic was still at the same level years back and it is their disadvantage because after many years passed, the magic of mages from their guild that were left in Magnolia and from others became stronger.

As soon as the said Fairy Tail members who were from Tenrou Island returned to Magnolia, some celebrated. Others like Master Makarov, Erza and Mirajane took care of some business. And Juvia? She quickly returned to Fairy Hills to check if her room is okay. Then it hits her! She's got to write in her diary. It's still at the top of her table, just patiently waiting for its owner to write something on it.

Juvia plops on her chair and begins to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Juvia is very sorry that she hasn't written on you in a long . . . long time, she guesses?_

_Okay. So, where will Juvia begin her story? Oh, yes! She will begin on their way to Tenrou Island._

_It was hot, diary, but you know that Juvia is made of water and that's why she hadn't felt the heat of the blazing sun at all. But everyone else did, especially because they were in a ship at sea and the air smelled salty, then. Juvia was secretly thanking the sun for the very, very hot weather because Gray-sama couldn't bear it, so, he had to take all of his garments off. When Juvia says all, she means: even Gray-sama's underwear. He was stark naked and he even was spreading his legs wide while he was on a chair because he cannot stand the heat and all._

_Juvia was very happy because of such amazing sight and there were even lustful thoughts in her mind and Juvia got ashamed of herself. She should try to stop thinking about lust towards Gray-sama. Juvia believes that lust isn't love at all. Gray-sama not being able to bear the high temperature is the same as Juvia not being able to think lustful things about him. But Juvia swears, diay, she is doing all she can to push those thoughts away from her mind._

_Anyway, as the island was already in view, Master Makarov told the examinees about the first part of the exam. Juvia hoped that she and Lisanna-san will just be lucky enough to enter the "Quiet" tunnel._

_Then Master told them that they could start making their way toward the island but Freed made runes that were effective to trap everyone in the ship for five minutes. As soon as it's over, Juvia swam in the waters with Lisanna-san by her side. Lisanna-san looked cute because she used Take Over to transform herself into a fish._

_Juvia and Lisanna-san stepped foot on the island and picked their tunnel. They were so unlucky because they ran into Erza-san. They had to fight Erza-san to pass the first part of the exam._

_But Juvia and Lisanna-san was no match for the Titania. She was amazing and very powerful, too. The battle didn't really last long then it was over. Juvia didn't succeed. But she is just thankful that Lisanna-san did everything she can to help Juvia._

_Then many things happened and it isn't really clear in Juvia's mind now, diary. But Juvia knows that she was with Erza-san looking for Wendy and the others when the Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart arrived in search for a Dark Mage named Zeref._

_Erza-san and Juvia fought against Meredy and she was a very hard opponent. She listed people she wanted to kill and the number one she wanted dead was Gray-sama. Juvia was so angry at her that Juvia wasn't even herself anymore. Juvia was like possessed or something. Juvia would never let anyone hurt her Gray-sama. Then Erza-san decided to leave Meredy to Juvia and Juvia and she had a good fight. She even linked Juvia's emotions to Gray-sama. Meredy said that only people with strong connection could be linked and Juvia was so happy but she had to remind herself that she's in the middle of a battle and that Sensory Link could be used to hurt both Juvia and Gray-sama. Then, Meredy decided to link all of their senses so that if Juvia will try to kill her, all three of them including Gray-sama will be good as dead._

_Juvia told Meredy that she must live for people she loves; not die._

_Then Juvia was so tired and Meredy let her rest. Juvia knew that there was good in her._

_Then things happened and all Juvia knew was that she was in Gray-sama's arms and he looked angry. He ordered Juvia to chase after Meredy and Zeref and Juvia did so._

_Juvia is so tired right now so, she will just skip this to her favorite part: when Acnologia attacked Fairy Tail at Tenrou Island, Gray-sama carried Juvia as they ran away from that beast._

_Juvia's very exhausted now, diary. And it seems she wrote too many._

.

.

.

After the reunion with their other guild mates, Gray decides to go home to update his journal. _Is it still there?_ He wonders.

He's excited to write on it now. But when he opens his journal to a blank page, he realizes that he is freaking tired.

_Topic: Some bits from Tenrou Island_

_I will not even bother write the part when we were on our way to that place because the feeling of the scorching heat of the sun is all coming back again._

_Loki and I entered the tunnel we chose only to see that we've got to fight against Wendy and Mest to get through the first part of the said exam._

_We defeated them. Of course, I didn't hurt Wendy physically because I'm not really a big fan of beating little girls to bloody pulps. So Loki and I just used a different technique involving some dried plums and I refuse to tell you about it. I felt like an idiot but at least I passed the exam._

_Then, second part is to look for Master Mavis's grave that's also somewhere on the island but Grimoire Heart attacked us and there were a lot of fighting that happened._

_I even talked to Ultear (Ur's daughter). She thought I believed her little good girl act, well I didn't. But before that, I cried, blushed and felt pain for no reason. It's like someone's emotions are connected to me. Okay, back to Ultear. I followed her and she somewhat ended up meeting with a girl with pink hair and Juvia was there, limp and exhausted on the ground. Ultear tried to kill her but before she could, I stopped her by doing some things I wouldn't tell you. The way I rescued Juvia was too . . . cheesy._

_I told Juvia to chase the pink haired girl and she obeyed what I said, though I felt guilty. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WAS I TO SEND SOMEONE WITH AN INJURED LEG TO FOLLOW THE ENEMY?!_

_I fought Ultear and somehow I defeated her. Then we fought Grimoire's master named Hades and we conquered him, too. We were all at the camp except for Juvia and I was worried sick (not that I would admit it) because I knew she was unable to walk. Shit, she just crawled. I felt ashamed. And the only way I thought to make it up to her was by carrying her away when Acnologia attacked._

_I just had the need to get her away from that dragon, but I do, too care for the others but I didn't know why it's her I wanted to save. Maybe, because of guilt, I guess. Or was—still is—it something more than I could think of?_

.

.

.

As soon as Gray is done writing, he falls asleep. And Juvia is asleep as well, hugging her Gray-sama stuff toy. It's like Meredy's Sensory Link is still attached to them. Or could it be already their heartstrings being connected to each other?

.

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews. I'd really love it if you'd tell me what you think of this chapter, too. I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8: Disturbed Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter 8: Disturbed Moment

Juvia is currently hiding behind one of the pillars inside their guild. Earlier, she told everyone not to tell a certain white-haired ice-mage where she is.

"Lyon, why are you here?" Gray asks, while standing (only in his boxers) inside their guild that after seven years; looks much like a barn—but there's no place like home.

Lyon eyes him. "Have you seen Juvia-chan?" he asks dreamily.

Gray clearly looks annoyed, pissed, mad even but none from Fairy Tail could really guess because the raven haired man's mind is hard to decipher.

"I haven't seen her," Gray answers. "But I'm pretty sure she doesn't want any bastard stalking her around."

Lyon scowls at Gray. "Shut up, you perverted underwear king."

And his statement sure makes everyone inside the guild erupt into laughter. Gray butts his forehead into Lyon's, a look of you-wanna-fight-with-me etched on his face.

Now, the two ice mages are butting heads at each other. Elfman yells that fighting for a girl in the name of love is manly. Macao and Wakaba starts making a bet if who's going to win if they ever fight.

"Why do men love fighting so much?" Lucy asks herself, while sitting by the bar. But Mirajane seems to overhear her.

"It's all right. It's never serious anyway," Mira simply says.

Juvia is holding her ground behind the pillar. She badly wants to cheer for her Gray-sama but she just can't. She doesn't want Lyon to know that she's inside the guild. Hell, that man has been bugging her since they arrived from Tenrou Island. He even came with Gray and Juvia while they were looking for that missing clock piece.

"I really wonder why Juvia fell in love with a bastard like you," Lyon tells Gray with so much sarcasm.

"I wonder why a bastard like you would think that Juvia will return your love for her," Gray retorts.

Fairy Tail is now starting to chant "Fight, fight, fight!" and they can't wait if who'll win.

It's until someone steps in the guild, the sound of her footstep and her aura makes everybody turn around the door. Their chanting stops, even Macao and Wakaba cancelled their bet.

"What's happening here?" Erza says, in her authoritative voice.

Gray and Lyon both calm down a bit and stand very still, waiting for Erza to scold them or something.

"They were about to fight over a girl and it is manly!" Elfman booms, with his fist in the air.

Erza studies Gray for a moment. _He's annoyed that Lyon came here to see Juvia? _She thinks.

"Well, punches and kicks couldn't settle that," she says. "Why, Gray, do you think proving your love for her will be acknowledged if you fight physically over it?"

Gray sweat drops. "It isn't like that!" he says defensively.

Erza just nods her head, understanding the whole thing. She simply goes to Mirajane and order strawberry cake. _All is well, as long as you don't disturb me,_ she thinks.

Lyon gives up looking for her for today. He looks at Gray before leaving and says, "Well, the war ain't over."

Juvia sighs, full of relief from behind the pillar. If only anyone knew how much she is disgusted by the fact that Lyon is in love with her. But no one has knowledge of this—except for her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_When Juvia and the others returned to the guild, people from Lamia Scale went there to greet our return. Then this guy with white hair approached Juvia and grabbed her shoulders, saying gibberish about love at first sight. Is it mean of Juvia that her first impression of him was: YUCK?! But Juvia didn't say that out loud._

_Then again, our guild was caught up in a mess about the infinity clock—thanks to Lucy who gave us all such situation again._

_We were divided into pairs to look for the missing clock parts and luckily Juvia got to go with Gray-sama! (Fangirling) _

_So, Juvia and Gray-sama were silently walking together—Gray-sama was lost in his own train of thoughts and Juvia was, too—until that creepy white haired guy named Lyon disturbed our . . . our . . . date? Lyon disturbed Juvia and Gray-sama's little bubble of love and tranquility._

_Gray-sama was a little annoyed and Juvia thinks that he got jealous._

_Anyway, Juvia and Lyon were trapped in some blob of sticky substance that a guy with blonde hair and glasses caused. WHY WAS JUVIA TRAPPED WITH LYON?!_

_Gray-sama went on to look for the clock part while Juvia and Lyon got to figure out how to escape the slime. That creep even told Juvia that he will be happy to be stuck with her forever._

_To make the long story short: Juvia swears that she doesn't have even an itsy bitsy feeling for Lyon—maybe except for annoyance—and that Juvia will remain forever faithful and loyal to Gray-sama._

_._

_._

_._

Wendy approaches Juvia behind the pillar. "It's safe to come out, now, Juvia-san."

Juvia stands up and says, "Thank you, Wendy."

She then goes to Gray, who is currently sitting at a table with Lucy and Natsu and Erza. She plops to a vacant seat next to him.

"Gray-sama!" she says, trying to catch his attention. "Juvia doesn't have anything with Lyon! Juvia swears."

"Eeeehhhh?" Gray says. Oh, he knows what Juvia is talking about. He's just trying to be oblivious about it. "What are you—?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wails. "How could you not believe Juvia?"

She clings to Gray's arm. "Hey!" he shrieks. "Stop it!"

He looks at Erza, Lucy and Natsu for help. Erza eyes him, trying to communicate: _make her stop crying before she floods the guild again._

Gray seems to understand what Erza wants to tell him.

"No! No! I believe you," he says, full of panic.

Juvia sniffs, looking up at Gray. "Really?"

"Yeah . . . I guess," he stutters.

Juvia hugs Gray—too tight—that Gray starts to breathe for air. "Thank you, Gray-sama!" Juvia says.

Natsu laughs at him. Lucy giggles at Gray. And Erza is just silent, smiling.

.

.

.

_Topic: Looking for the missing clock part_

_Lyon and others from his guild came to Fairy Tail. As soon as that bastard arrived, he grabbed Juvia by the shoulders saying things that to me: made zero percent sense at all._

_Then, Lucy was caught up in a tangle about looking for the parts of the Infinity Clock. Juvia and I were paired up. Actually, I was thankful, considering our magic are compatible and I believe that our teamwork is better than anyone else, too._

_So, yeah, were looking for a certain clock part when that white-headed bastard showed up. He told us that he would like to help, but really, he just obviously wanted to show off to Juvia._

_Somewhere in the middle, we ran into Sugar Boy (I met his counterpart in Edolas and believe me, you wouldn't want to hear any of it) and he attacked Juvia and Lyon with slime. So what did I have to do except to go on and finish the mission? But I was a little concerned, but before leaving them both, I mentally trusted Lyon that he could think of a brilliant way to escape._

_I was actually able to get a clock part when Sugar Boy attempted to get it from me. I yelled something at him and he answered that he loved me. IT WAS THE SECOND TRAUMATIC MOMENT OF MY LIFE. FIRST, WAS ENCOUNTERING HIS EDO VERSION._

_Somehow, I successfully got the part and that Juvia and Lyon were also safe._

_Huh, love. I have no idea about it._

_._

_._

_._

Juvia drags Gray outside their guild because she still thinks that she Gray thinks she cheated on him. And maybe treating him for lunch will be her only way to make it up to him.

"Is it weird to say that both look odd and perfect at the same time?" Lucy asks.

"Gray doesn't know it, but he's on his way to falling for her," Erza says.

Natsu stares at the two of them, confused. "Uh, since when does falling to the ground have a way?"

.

.

.

**A/N:** This chapter is finally done! Gotta think about a wonderful end to this and it is going to be on the next chapter. Again, I appreciate those who leave their reviews. Just so you know, I grin like an idiot reading those.


	9. Chapter 9: Unspoken

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

.

.

.

**Her Diary and His Journal**

A Gruvia Fanfiction

Chapter Nine: Unspoken (post GMG)

Juvia and the others survived the attacks of the dragons that were supposedly to kill all of mankind. Thanks to Lucy and Yukino—they closed the door before all of ten thousand could come out. And also, everyone was relieved that there were seven Dragon Slayers that defeated seven dragons.

As usual, Fairy Tail is celebrating too much because of their victory in the said Games.

Juvia and Gray are both sitting by the bar. Nobody really knows if they are dating, being romantic to each other or just you know, plainly sitting their together.

"Gray-sama, you were so great during the attack of the dragons!" Juvia exclaims, although, Gray had not done anything at all during that time. Well, maybe except from protecting his friends; not heavy work, really.

"Huh?" he answers, his eyebrows closely knit together.

Juvia pouts her lips. She holds Gray's arm and he starts fidgeting, trying to brush her off. "You remember our Unison Raid, Gray-sama?" Juvia asks teasingly.

Gray's forehead is sweating, while his cheeks are tinted with light pink. Juvia inches her seat closer to him, snuggling closer to Gray. "Hey!" he screams. "Get off me," he says.

He tries to escape from Juvia's hug but he can't. Well, I mean he can, but let's just say I'm a little bit exaggerating this. So, he can't.

Erza, and Lucy turns their head only to see a panicking Gray Fullbuster with Juvia Lockser not letting go of him.

"I wonder how Gray could defeat Lyon and that Rufus guy, yet, he couldn't escape from Juvia?" Lucy asks Erza.

"He doesn't want her to let go of him," Erza says simply.

Lucy looks at her, rather confused. "Then why does he look like a lunatic trying to get her off him?"

Erza looks at Lucy. The blonde doesn't know why? Maybe Natsu's dim-wittedness is contagious.

_He doesn't want her to know. Yet. _Erza thinks to herself.

"Look! Gray's being an idiot!" Natsu says, elbowing Elfman.

"Turning down a girl is not manly!" he yells, his voice booming around the guild.

Gray notices that the others' attentions are now drawn to him and Juvia. "Gray-sama's body is so perfect," Juvia says, dreamily.

"Stop it, Juvia. They are all looking at us," he nervously whispers to the blue-haired mage.

Juvia lets go of Gray and starts slamming her head on the counter, wailing. "Why, Gray-sama, are you embarrassed to be with Juvia?" she asks.

Gray knows better. She'll start crying again and flood them all out. But before she could, he grabs her shoulders and makes her look at him. She stares into his eyes, and it makes him nervous. Her forehead sure does look red due to that entire head slamming a while ago.

"Let's play a game!" Erza shouts, trying her best to draw as much attention to herself. In the name of friendship, she is doing everything she can to help Gray. _The two needs to talk to each other. Other eyes fixed on them would make them shy and otherwise, change their minds about talking to one another, _Erza thinks. "Mirajane!" she says. The white haired mage singing on top of the stage pauses. "Get as much strawberry cake as you can. Food fight's about to begin!"

It pains Erza to have her precious cakes just be tossed around, thrown at each other right now. But she has to make everyone else engrossed into the whole game she initiated.

Erza looks at Gray and he does the same at her too. She angles her head towards the door, gesturing to him that he and Juvia should go outside. "Eeeeehhhhh—?" he starts to protest but Erza sends him a death stare that he says, "Aye!" and drags Juvia with him.

"What are we doing here outside, Gray-sama?" Juvia asks, puzzled.

He rubs the back of his neck. _Damn him for being afraid of Erza._

"Uh . . . maybe we should go for a walk?" he asks.

Juvia should be typically fainting from too much happiness because of this, right? But this time, she doesn't. There's something about Gray right now. She could feel it that he's serious right now, a little nervous even. But about what exactly?

"If you say so, Gray-sama," Juvia says.

"Or . . . or maybe we could . . . we could just you know . . . go at the back of the guild . . . at the—the backyard and talk," he stutters.

"Talk about what?" Juvia asks.

I DON'T KNOW! He wants to tell her. "The games, yes, let's reminisce those times," he coolly says.

So, they walk to the back and sit under the tree, to protect themselves from the heat of the sun.

Gray is silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"What was our hand holding to you, Gray-sama?" Juvia asks, cheerfully.

And Gray's mouth becomes dry, like a desert.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Juvia and the others are finally back from Crocus! Guess what? Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. Isn't that amazing?_

_Diary, at the last day of the games, Juvia took Natsu-san's place because he went to look for Lucy because she was kidnapped. It was an all out battle, the last day. Juvia ran into Chelia and after a few moments, Gray-sama and Lyon-sama arrived. That disgusting white-haired man looked glad that he'd seen Juvia and Gray-sama looked annoyed._

_Anyway, Gray-sama and Juvia didn't hold back because we have to win no matter what. Natsu-san trusted Juvia, he trusted Juvia enough to agree that she will take his place. Juvia didn't let him down, of course. Lyon-sama told Chelia-san not to hurt Juvia too much but really, it was like an insult to Juvia. It was like an understatement. HOW DARE HE TELL CHELIA NOT TO INJURE JUVIA WHEN IT WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?! DID HE THINK JUVIA WAS THAT WEAK THAT SHE WOULD PROBABLY GIVE UP AND CRY IF SHE RECEIVED A TINY SCRAPE ON THE KNEE? Juvia is a Fairy Tail mage and is not to be underestimated._

_Honestly, Chelia-san and Lyon-sama were difficult to defeat that Juvia just slumped on the ground with a disappointing look on her face. Then a hand landed on her shoulder, and Juvia knows that it was from Gray-sama. He told her that it's impossible for Lyon-sama and his companion to win because their teamwork was unstable compare to ours, which was better._

_Then, Juvia and Gray-sama did a Unison Raid and that we won our battle. We walked away after that, holding hands. Gray-sama actually smiled at Juvia while doing it!_

_Things happened and Fairy Tail finally won the entire Games, as the number 1 guild in Fiore after seven years. Then there was the whole Eclipse thing. juvia is glad that Gray-sama stayed by her side all the time, even when the dragons attacked. He insisted that maybe we could do some Unison Raid again, if ever things got worse, so that's why Juvia should be with him._

_Really, diary, Gray-sama is a little bit confusing. Sometimes, he would get annoyed at Juvia for stalking him everywhere. But then when Lyon-sama snatches Juvia away, he seems mad. Why is Gray-sama hard to understand?_

_Then again, Juvia is still hoping that one day; one day, Gray-sama would finally realize that there'll be no ice without water._

_._

_._

_._

"The holding hands, you say?" he asks. "I don't know. And hey, you were the one who didn't let go of me."

"But you were the one who initiated doing it," Juvia says with a giggle. "Having each other's fingers intertwined really is necessary during a Unison Raid, Gray-sama?" she asks, clueless.

He nods his head slowly. "Yeah, we needed to . . . but whatever, it's necessary. And don't ask why," he says.

"Juvia won't," she answers. "She could do a Unison Raid every minute with Gray-sama if it means holding his hand."

"You're creepy!" he shrieks.

.

.

.

_Topic: well, that was awkward, yet, comforting._

_Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. What I'm about to tell you is too long and I'm not really up to telling you the whole story now._

_But there is one thing I want to share to you._

_It was during the last day of the games. I defeated Rufus from Saber Tooth and I ran into Lyon and we saw Juvia and Chelia fighting. We stared into each others' eyes, like we were making a bet. Heck! That bastard did want to make one with me but I didn't agree to it. He said that if they win, Juvia will join their guild. Who the hell would say yes to that? Not any man with a right head would agree on something, especially if the consequences involve your comrades. Hell, even if I'll be tortured, I would not say yes to it. It's like selling Juvia. I mean, if that bastard really loved her, then why did he put her life on the line, not even asking her what she thinks?_

_Okay, so Juvia and I fought hard against the two mages from Lamia Scale. Even if we were good as injured and wounded, I still thought that we had a bigger chance of winning considering, that their teamwork wasn't at all half good._

_We got tired and Juvia sat on the ground. I really don't like seeing her down. I didn't want her to lose her spirit. I placed my hand on her shoulder. That simple gesture spoke thousands of things, reassuring things; that we could do it._

_To my surprise, she grabbed it, like replying to me that she understood what I was trying to say._

_Then we did a Unison Raid while holding hands and we defeated our opponents. After our battle, our hands were still intertwined. I felt really happy, then. We said nothing for a few moments while holding hands but then I thought I was already getting real red as a tomato and decided to ask her if when she will let go and she said the most flattering, and sweetest word to me: NEVER. I was an idiot because I didn't know how to react to it so I just said that she's scary. SMOOTH, ICE PANTS. VERY SUAVE._

_And we won the games. I smiled at her. She smiled back. I was in heaven. But I didn't show it, of course._

_Then the king held a meeting about the Eclipse thing. Well, a lot of things happened and I insisted Juvia to stay by my side NO MATTER WHAT when the whole Crocus was already in distress. I told her that I will probably need her for another Unison Raid but nah, I just wanted her safe and I don't know why._

_I don't know why I am right now thinking about Erza's little advice to me back at the balcony. HOW THE HELL CAN I MAKE THINGS CLEAR? I don't damn know. Shit, everyone knows I am not expressive. I am not a romantic._

_I don't know how to tell her that I . . . that I . . . L*** her._

_Oh well, I guess am at the moment, on my way to being a hopeless romantic._

_._

_._

_._

Juvia is looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"That hand holding actually was cool," he says.

_IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE SAID A BETTER ONE THAT THAT! BUT THE AGAIN, BASTARD, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT NEW TO THE HEAVENLY THING SO CALLED L***._

Gray curses himself inside. "I mean, it was . . . rather unexpected but great, I guess," he corrects himself.

Juvia faints, he panics and he quickly carries her, bridal style to the infirmary.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **OMG! Can't believe I'm done. Thank you all for your reviews, I deeply appreciate it. For those who were just silently reading, thank you also. I hope you all liked it. Thank you, again. I love you all


End file.
